The Move
by GreecexTurkey1289
Summary: Kusukusu Fujisaki is moving to a new town, leaving behind her two best friends in the process. She learns to like it there and maybe like some thing or someone more than the town.
1. Moving

**Hey guys This is my 3rd fanfiction yaaay...not. But seriously it's my 3rd fanfiction*Applaud*. I finished one of my other two so maybe you should read them (hint hint) Anyway on with the story.**

Kusukusu- Girl

Age- 16

Hair- Blonde, mid-back length

Eyes- yellow-brown

Personality- Likes skate boarding and comedy

Accessories- Hat that says " I Love Comedy Rap" worn sideways

Ai- Girl-Twins with Aiko-Only appears in the first chapter

Age-16

Hair- Black, down to lower back

Eyes- Blue

Personality- Likes to sing, and shopping

Accessories- Head band, bracelet

Aiko- Boy-Twins with Ai-Only appears in first chapter

Age- 16

Hair- Black, messy

Eyes- Blue

Personality- Likes sports, and reading (also Kusukusu's ex)

Accessories- Glasses/ contacts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You know the rest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your moving?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! When are you leaving?" my best friend Ai asked me. "Umm the day after tomorrow?" I say. Her eyes widen. "Ok, it's settled. The both of us plus Aiko are going to the Karaoke place to have a party for you tomorrow. Be there at 7:00 pm sharp. Do NOT be late." She said as she walked away angrily. I sighed. She was always like that.

I sadly walked home going to every important place to me there. When I got home the house was filled with boxes which made me more sad. "Why'd you get home so late?" my dad, Nagihiko asked (Nagi for short). "No reason, I just walked slowly. I'm going to my room." he nodded.

When I got into my room I laid down and read some manga. After finishing a volume, I proceeded to taking my shower. I went down stairs and told my parents about Ai's party planning and told them I'd be home late on that day. As I went to sleep I thought about Ai and Aiko.

When I first met Ai (In pre-school), I thought she was the most beautiful girl ever. Her black hair was short and in a pretty style. When we hit kindergarden, found out she had a twin that was a boy. When I met her twin, Aiko, I shouldn't have been surprised but I was. He was really cute. He liked sports and I told him about my love to skateboard. He was shy at first, but we got closer and by 5th grade I had a crush on him.

In 6th, he asked me out and we went for 6 months, but our relationship was more friendly than romantic, other than when he took my first kiss (October 31st) and we got a little closer. When broke up, March 10th, people were kinda surprised. "Who broke up with who?" they said. We responded "We agreed on breaking up.". We still hang out all the time, almost everyday.

When I finally got to sleep, I dreamt that the move was all a joke, but when my mom woke my up to say "Pack your stuff up.", I knew it wasn't true. I got up put everything in boxes except some manga to read on the trip down, and some clothes for me to were for the next day trip. When I was done with that, I went out for a jog. It was like 7:00 AM, but I like to skateboard and to skateboard, you have to be in shape.

When I went out jogging, I wasn't surprised to see my jogging buddy waiting for me. "Ok Aiko, lets go." I said. With us being compatible, we ran at almost the same speed. After and hour, he jogged me home and said "See you at seven.". Good thing he said that because I totally forgot. I went in the house and asked my dad I f we could go shopping (Mom has **no** sense of fashion).

When we left, we left a note for mom to read. She wakes up around 11:00 AM and works at home. Her and dad work at the "Fujisaki Bakery" that is right below us. We walked down the stairs, got in the car, and went off to the mall.

As we got there all I could think was 'Wow'.

I don't usually go to malls. Every time Ai invited me, I declined. I have no interest in shopping and probably never will. The mall was huge and filled with all types of stores. We window shopped for a while, then went it to a kinda rebel looking place. I found my outfit there (Outfit on profile). It was a cute outfit and we bought it.

After, we went to the food court. "So, how did Ai take it?" my dad asked while we ordered from Chick-Fil-A. "She was mad, but not mad enough to break anything. She has required me to go to a party between me, her, and Aiko at the karaoke place tonight at 7." I say.

"Do you still like him?" he asked as we sat down with our food. "Aiko?" I asked. "No, Ai. Of course Aiko." he said sarcastically. I smiled. He's my favorite parent. "Well, as a boyfriend, not so much, but as a friend, most definitely." I said while smiling. He nodded knowingly.

By the time we got home it was 1:00. I sat in my room texting Ai. She was still fuming about me not telling her. I sighing in frustration. We had a huge argument about the matter and it ended with me having a massive headache.

At five I took another shower and put on my outfit. After, I just put on some lipstick (No makeup for me). It was 5:30 now and I started at my hair. All I did was comb it out, but it made it look a little nicer. When I walked out the door at 6:30, I asked to borrow the car. I had my pre-license so I was ok. By the time I got there it was 7:00 sharp and now Ai couldn't get **more** mad at me.

At the party there was cake and a couple of presents. We played spin the bottle and I've Never. In spin the bottle, Ai kissed Aiko, Ai kissed me, Aiko kissed me (Deja Vu for me). In I've never we drank tea instead of alcohol. "I had a ton of fun but I also have a curfew which is 2:00 and it is 1:30. I'm sorry guys, I love you all too much to say 'good bye' so see you, as in I **will** see you again." I said as I got in the car, my eyes brimmed with tears. On the ride home, I thought of all my times with them.

When I got home, I had made it just in time before mom started getting angry. I slouched up to my room, to tire to take a shower, and just put on my Pjs and went to sleep. When I woke up, it was 30 minutes earlier than planned. I still had to take my shower and get ready so I did. When I went down stairs, I saw mom and dad waiting with my breakfast. "Good morning, We are leaving fairly soon so be ready." my mom said. "Already? I just got up but ok." I said. I finished my breakfast and went upstairs to grab my stuff. I got it and I put it in the truck we rented. Just after, we were ready to go.

As we left, I waved to every thing at the house. Soon into the ride I fell asleep in the back seat.


	2. Neighbors!

**Hey, so sorry but I don't know how things work in Japan so I'm going with how my schools work. Enjoy!**

Kusukusu POV

"Kusukusu, honey. Get up, we're here." my mom said softly. As I got up, we were driving through a huge neighborhood with pretty houses. When we got to our house, I got out quickly and waited for dad to give me the keys to the house. As I went in I noticed the kitchen, living room, and dining room were unnecessarily big. I went upstairs and was surprised to see that there was only 5 rooms It was huge outside. 3 guest rooms, the largest room was mom and dad's, mine was the second largest.

I already had a vision of how I wanted my room to look like. Skating posters over here, stateboards on the wall over here, bed here, dresser here, shelf here. Tons of things. I heard the movers get here and went down stairs to help. I brought up only my things. I put my bed, with the help of dad, where I wanted, the shelf where I wanted it, the dresser where I wanted it.

I thanked him, then got the small things of mine out of the car. All my posters and a box of sentimental stuff (things Ai and Aiko gave me). I put the stuff Ai and Aiko gave me went on the shelf, I put the posters on the left wall of my room. I asked dad to get my skateboards out the car. I had 5 and I had a rack for them. I put the rack on the right side and since I was small, dad had to put the last two at the top.

I sat down on my bed. It took 5 hours in all. We are now in Seiyo. I start school at Seiyo Academy tomorrow, said by my mom. Oh yeah, her name is Rima. Of course I call her mom. I took my shower and prepaired my school outfit for tomorrow. I went to bed early and got up at 7:30.

As I woke I realised that it was my first day and I could not be late on the first day. I got up and took a 20 minute shower and when I got out mom and dad were up. "Ok mom, help me put on my new uniform." I told her as I walked back upstairs, she following me. That took 40 minutes. Now it is 8:30 and I need to go.

Mom gave me the directions and they were easy. It was just down the street. "Ok mom, dad, see you when I get home." I said as I raced out the house with my skateboard in hand. As I skated along, many people were walking and it was kinda hard to get though without falling. I didn't think that there were any other skaters here, but when I saw a flash of purple speed by me on a skateboard I realised I was wrong.

When I finally got to the school, I looked in awe but walked in as fast as I could and got my registration form. I got my schedule and walked to my first period class. When I got there the teacher told me to stand outside so I did.

? POV

The teacher was steady on about something. "And now we have a new student." he said as people wondered aloud about his/her gender. "You may come in Ms. Fujsaki." he said as everyone gasped and looked to me. She has my last name. That's so great, it'll stir up so many rumors. God, now I don't want her here. When she entered, she had a smile on her face.

I had to say, she was pretty. Her blonde hair looked nice and she had pretty eyes. Nothing unnormal at this school. All the girls here are pretty on the outside but ugly on the inside. She then introduced herself. "Hey, my name is Kusukusu Fujisaki. Nice to meet you." she said.

She has to sit in front of me. There are no more empty seats. "Fujisaki-san, you may sit in front of the other Fujisaki." he said. "You can call me Kusukusu." she said as she sat down. "Because of the new student, you have a free period." he said as he walked out of the classroom. Everyone crowded around her and asked her tons of questions, mostly about our last names. "So are you related to Rythum-kun?" one girl asked. "Is that this guy's name?" she said looking back at me. "Yeah, so are you." she said urgently. She looked back once more and said "Nope, not that I know of.". The girl gave a depressed look. Why?

When everyone had finished asking I started to talk to her. "Hey, so we've got the same last name." I said. "Yeah, I guess we do Rythum, right?" she said with a quizical look on her face. "Rythum is correct." I said as I chuckled. "Ok, I'll just call you Rythum instead of Fujisaki." she said as she smiled. I nodded.

"So you like comedy?" I asked pointing to her hat. She laughed and nodded. "I love making people laugh. So, you're the only one here that has purple hair. You skateboard?" she asked me. I nodded. "Oh! So that was you speeding so fast on your board! I skateboard too!" she said excitedly. "That's cool, I don't see too many people skateboarding down here." I said smiling.

Kusukusu's POV

This dude is pretty cool. We could be friends. "So, do you run in the morning? When Imoved I lost my running partner." I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, every morning at 7:00 AM. You think you can make that?" he asked. "That's when I used to do it, saying, I'm fine." I said. "Ok, where do you live?" he asked. "Stalk much? Nah, JK. I don't know my exact place of living _yet_, but I know I live in Landford something." I said. He smiled brightly, "I live in that neighborhood! Ok I'll just walk you home then, or skate you home." he said. "At my speed?" I asked. He nodded. We agreed and I just realized he looked a lot like dad.

After first period, I also realized that we had almost every class together, we were locker buddies, and I knew more about him than I did this morning. His birthday is May 8th, same as mine. We were born in the same hospital on the same year with our rooms right next to each others. A little too close if you ask me but a little cool.

By the end of the day me and him got along perfectly. Just to clarify, we DON'T like each other. When we got to my house, he seemed more excited. "We're neighbors!" he says. I smile and we get off our boards. He walked me to the door and as I walked in my mom saw him and freaked. "Honey, come see this boy! He walked Kusukusu home and he looks like you!" she called up the stairs.


	3. Childhood Friends

**Hey! Next chapter! Enjoy please.**

My eyes widened. "M-m-mom! Stop screaming! You're embarrassing me!" I whispered. Rythum looked down to me and laughed. I pushed y mom out of the way and Invited him in.

When we sat down at the table, my mom asked a load of questions. "So your last name is Fujisaki also? Cool. What's your dad's last name? Hotori? Ok. Your mom's last name? Fujisaki. Ok." she asked. I heard my dad run down the stairs.

"Can I meet your mom?" he asked quickly. Just as quickly as he asked , my mom slapped him across the face. "Whats with that?!" she yelled. I looked to Rythum. Hearing him laugh, I laughed too, as my dad explained why he wanted to see her.

"Yeah," he said, "You're my neighbors, you can meet her." he said inbetween laughs. My mom got ready as well as my dad, while me and Rythum kept talking. "So you're my neighbor now..." I said trying to break the akward silence.

"Yeah, I do admit, my mom looks ALOT like your dad. Same purple hair, where I got it from, my dad's a blonde. Same eyes, same smile, same almost every thing except for the gender!" he exclaimed. Then he said "I see where you get your beauty from now too. Your mom."

**Nagi's POV. **

"Ohhhhh they're flirting" I whispered to my wife, still hurting from her slap. I was pretty sure that his mom is her. He described he perfectly. My wife was smiling at the complement he gave her.

Our doughters face looks like a tamatoe and the boy was smiling.

Rythum's POV.

She's blushing, that's good. I making my way to another relationship. I've dated every girl in this school and wasn't about to break that line. "You know, your lips are your best features? They're soft," I said as I moved my thumb against them. "They're pink," I said to her quietly. "And finnally, kissable." I said as I heard a gasp and my face kissed the floor.

I was on the floor, hands pulled behind my back, and pain in my every move. "Huh, looks like that defense class helped." I heard her say. Damn, she's a tough cookie. I like it. When her parents came down when pretented that nothing happened.

When we went to my house which was on the right of theirs, I opened the door and my mom imeidiantly asked "Why are you home so late?".

Kusukusu's POV.

"Oh I was dropping the new student off, and I went in, but her dad wanted to see you so..." he said quickly. "Really? Ok. Is he here?" she asked politely. "Yeah." he said. I heard shuffling and a woman, I'm guessing his mom, came around the corner.

"Hello. I am Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I kept my last name in my marrige." she said as she bowed. "Nade! It's me, Nagi!" my dad yelled. She looked up so quick it kinda scared me. "Nagi?! How have you been?!" she asked giving him a huge hug. I could see my mom getting angry so I pulled dad back and warned him, "Mom is getting angry." I whispered.

He stepped back quickly. "Oh, honey, this is Nadeshiko. Me and her were childhood friends. We looked like twins and then we had the same last name so everybody said we were siblings." he said, smiling.

"And, she said when she got married she wouldn't change her last name so we could find eachother. I didn't know she was serious. You should use Hotori now." my dad said.

We talked a little longer until her husband got home. He was kinda surprised, then we explained to him and he sat down too. We had to leave whe 2 hours time passed.


End file.
